The invention relates to a cutting device and more specifically to a device for cutting open sealed food bags.
Snack foods and other pre-packaged items are typically packaged in heat sealed cellophane bags or packages. These bags are often sealed so securly that they are difficult to open without a knife or scissors. Common practice is to puncture the bag with a knife or other pointed instrument and then tear the bag at the puncture line.
When cooking or preparing meals it is sometimes frustrating to attempt opening a well sealed cellophane bag. If the person has been cooking and has wet hands or a slippery substance on their hands, such as cooking oil, the opening of the bag can be overly time consuming and frustrating.